GIRS Crisis Episode 11 Alternate Version
by mrd256
Summary: What if the events of CVG GIRS Crisis happened a bit differently...


**I know this episode's a bit old now, but I've had this thought in my head ever since it came out, "What would happen if Kamui hadn't already cleaned the men's bath and still had the girls (Tokoha, Kumi, and Luna) to clean the women's bath." Remember Kamui said he's give the girls a training session too if they helped him with the cleaning. Soo here's that result: (Everything about the episode is the same up until they arrive at the bathhouse)**

Kamui Katsuragi is currently taking the Chrono and Trinity Dragon, Tsuneto, Karl, and Kei, to a bath house for special Vanguard training. "Here we are; this is the place." Kamui tells the guys and question why a bathhouse.

"So when are we going to start training?" Chrono asks.

"In a few, I need to call some additional guests first." Kamui says and pulls out his cellphone and starts dialing a number.

 _Meanwhile_

Tokoha and Kumi are visiting a local card shop for a quest. The two of them arrive and Tokoha apologizes for not being able to hang out with Kumi much since she's busy with the G Quest, but Kumi forgives her and tells her to give it everything she's got and shoves her in encouragement. After being pushed, Tokoha stumbles to her feet to regain balance and ends up bumping into a small girl with a large brown hat. "I'm so sorry!" Tokoha apologizes to the girl, but she sees her face its instant recognition. "Luna?"

"Tokoha?" Luna wonders, and then realizes, "Are you participating in the quest too?"

Tokoha nods, "Yeah I'm here with a friend." And then Kumi comes closer to Luna.

"Ehh? Are you the girl from Rummy…" Kumi tries to ask if she's from Rummy Labyrinth, but before she could even finish, Tokoha and Luna cover her mouth with their hands to keep Luna's identity under wraps. Just then, Tokoha's phone starts ringing. When she pulls it out to see who it is, the ID reads, Kamui. "Kamui…?" she wonders.

 _Later, back with the boys_

The guys wait outside for Kamui's guests. "Where are these guests you mentioned?" Tsuneto asks in frustration.

"They should be here any minute." Kamui tells him, and then a voice calls him out.

"Kamui!" Kamui looks in the direction and sees Tokoha, Kumi, and Luna walking over to meet him.

"Ah, glad you guys could make it." He tells them. Chrono lazily glances over and notices the girls and calls them out.

"Why are you guys here?" He asks them.

"We came because Kamui asked us for a favor." Tokoha tells him, and Kamui bows before them with his hands together.

"Please!" He begs, "The lady here said I could use the baths as much as I want if I helped with the cleaning! We can do the men's bath, but I'm reluctant to go in the women's bath…"

Tokoha rubs a finger on her cheek, pondering her thoughts, "It's not that big a deal," she tells him and then puts her hands together, "but are you saying you'll give us a training session as well?"

"You bet!" Kamui answers, "I'll even throw in as much of your favorite fruit milk as you can drink!"

"You've got a deal!" Kumi tells him.

"Alright, then let's get to work!" Kamui tells everyone. They all head into the bath house to change into track uniforms and begin cleaning. As the guys are cleaning, they talk about the state of the G Quest and other typical guy stuff. As the girls clean, they talk about Luna's relation with Am and how it's going, as well as typical girl stuff.

 _Later_

Both groups have finished cleaning their respective baths and meet up at the front desk. "We're done cleaning our side." Tokoha tells the guys.

"Same here." Kamui says and turns to the lady at the counter, "So may we use the co-ed bath please?" When those words leave his mouth, everyone's expression drops.

"Eh?" They all question.

The guys gather in the bath, with their towels on, waiting for the girls to show up. Everyone, except Kamui, is quivering in fear, "I didn't know this is what you intended Kamui…" Chrono complains.

"Relax it'll be fine." Kamui reassures him, but it doesn't make him feel any better. Then the door to the bath swings open. In the doorway stands the three girls, each with only a plain white towel covering their young, slender, naked bodies. The boys lose all emotion and cover their crotches to hide their protruding boners.

"Tokoha's naked… in the same room as me…" Chrono thinks to himself, "I have to play it cool so she doesn't think I'm a perv." And he stands tall with confidence.

"Alright, everybody in." Kamui tells the girls. Kumi eagerly jumps in like she doesn't care what the guys think, Luna sheepishly steps in, and Tokoha looks un-wavered, but as she's walking to the tub, she nudges Kamui with her hip to get his attention. When he looks at her, she gives him a death glare.

"I'm gonna get you back for this Kamui." She tells him and proceeds to step into the tub and stands next to Chrono. He tries to keep from looking at Tokoha, other than her face, but notices something on her towel where the ends meet.

"What's that?" Chrono asks pointing it out.

"It's a towel clip." She tells him, "It keeps my towel in closed so it doesn't fall off."

"Falls… off…?!" Chrono worries about the thought of her towel falling off… but quickly recovers and focuses on Kamui.

 _The training regime is the exact same as in the episode_

The gang hangs out in the locker room taking a break from training. Kamui brought in some juice boxes so they could refresh themselves. "Phew… I'm exhausted." Tokoha exclaims.

"I just have one question." Tsuneto asks, "Why did you invite the girls?"

"This is imagination training." Kamui explains, "If you're too distracted on other issues, you can't picture the scene as well. So by putting you all in an embarrassing situation, you can learn to lose focus of the things that don't matter, and picture the image better."

Chrono ponders for a second, "That's true. If we focus less on the girls being naked, we can imagine a clearer image. Same goes for you girls. If you focus less on being embarrassed about being naked around us, you can paint a clearer image as well."

"As if I'd ever not be embarrassed…" Tokoha tells him and slaps him across the face, knocking him off his seat. "But you're right."

Just then, the door opens and a voice comes through, "Good afternoon." Out of the door way comes a young blonde-haired boy named Shion. When he sees the scene in the locker room, he has many questions, "What's going on?" He asks.

 _Soon_

Kamui has prepared the Electric Bath* for the gang, including Shion, to train in. "Imagine it's a volcano on Cray with a massive storm going on." Kamui tells them, "You must use your perseverance to battle your way through it!" Everyone nods and they all jump in.

As they get in, they immediately start tingling all over being nearly fully submerged in the bath, and they all start to breath heavily due to the tingling pain. Chrono glances up at the girls, who are sitting across from the boys, they're panting heavily in a more… suggestive way… but Chrono quickly gets his mind out of the gutter continues to focus on training.

 _Again, the training is the same as in the episode, and everything is practically the same, except Tokoha makes it out in descent same along with Chrono. He fights them both separately. But now comes the fun part…_

Kamui, having told everyone else to go ahead and leave, finishes his fights with Chrono and Tokoha. "Not bad you two." He compliments them.

"Thanks," Chrono says back, "seems like your training really has made a difference."

"By the way," Kamui says with a smug look on his face and pulls Chrono and Tokoha closer together, "how are you two doing nowadays?" He asks them.

"Uhh…" Tokoha can't muster up the words as she's too flustered by the situation, "fine I guess…"

"That's good." Kamui says. He then grabs their towels, and throws them off; then makes a mad dash for the door and shuts and locks it behind him.

"KAMUI!" Tokoha screams in distress.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a few hours." Kamui says from the other side.

"Kamui! You son of a…" Tokoha screams banging on the door. She then exhales in frustration. She then turns to look at Chrono who is looking away to try and not focus on her. She then turns all the way covering her privates. The two of them just sit there in awkward silence, not knowing what to do, until Chrono asks…

"So uhh… Do you… want to… go soak in the bath… together…"

Tokoha's face turns bright red in embarrassment, "S…Sure…" she replies. "But if you dare look at me anywhere but my face, I'll punish you!" She threatens.

"I understand." Chrono says and the two of them make their way to the bath tub to soak.

For a while, the two of them just sit there in awkward silence. They try to make conversation to break the awkwardness. "So… how have you been doing?" Chrono asks her.

"I've been fine…" She sheepishly replies. They try to break the awkward ness, but then Tokoha asks a serious question. "Chrono…" and he looks at her wondering what she's going to say, "I was wondering… what… what do you think of me…? Be honest" Chrono is taken aback by the question, but proceeds to honestly answer.

Before he could even speak, he sees her bashful eyes and bright-red cheeks. "Too be honest…" he begins, "I… think you're a wonderful person." She looks at him with a curious, but happy look. "You're kind… you're sweet… and you've always been there for me and Shion when we needed guidance." He continues and her expression brightens with happiness.

"Thank you Chrono." She says giving him a cute and warm smile.

"I uhh…" Chrono continues, "think you are…" he can't muster up the words as he's too nervous and Tokoha looks at him with a curious, but nervous look. "you're… beautiful."

Her heart skips a beat; Chrono just told her she's beautiful. She doesn't know how to respond to that. "Th-Thank you Chrono…" Her face is bright red and her heart is beating much faster than normal. She then stands up, not even bothering to cover, and walks closer to Chrono. He's anxious of what she's doing, and she lies down on top of him and rests her head on his shoulder. Now Chrono's heart is skipping every other beat.

"Tokoha…?" he question as she's not acting like herself, but she puts a finger to his mouth to quiet him.

"Shh… no talking." She tells him in a soft voice, "Let's just enjoy this moment together." And starts to cuddle with him.

Tears start running down her cheeks, and Chrono hold her head against his shoulder, embracing the situation. The two of them just lie there holding each other, then Tokoha lifts her head, "Chrono…" she softly says his name, and when their eyes meet; they slowly lean in closer to each other until they kiss each other on the lips. Tears flowing from their eyes, their hearts skipping every other beat, the two of them sit there locked in their passionate embrace.

When they finally separate, they look into each other's teary eyes with warm smiles on their faces. Tokoha then places her head back on Chrono's shoulder and he holds her against him and they lay there for a long time, not wanting the moment to end.

 _Several hours later…_

"Alright, I think it's been long enough." Kamui unlocks the bath room door and enters, only to find the locker room empty. "Where'd they go?" He asks himself. He goes to check the actual bathroom, and when he opens the door, he sees the young couple, sleeping the tub, in each other's embrace. Stunned by what he's seeing, he walks back out and closes the door behind him. "I'll just leave them be…" he says. He leaves a sticky note on the bench and leaves the premises.

 _Later_

The young couple finally wakes up from their nap. "Hmm? We must have dozed off…" Tokoha states.

"Yeah…" Chrono replies, "I think we've been in here long enough." The two of them get out of the bath and head into the locker room to get dressed.

When they enter the room, they spot the note left by Kamui. It read, 'I came to let you guys out, but you seemed like you were perfectly at peace with each other. I left the keys to your lockers in and unlocked the door. – Kamui'

"He saw us?!" Tokoha exclaims.

"Looks like it." Chrono says. They then grab their clothes out of their lockers, get proceed to get dressed.

As Tokoha is putting her clothes back on, she turns to Chrono, "Thank you Chrono. For everything." She says.

"You're welcome." He tells her, then the two of the smile at each other and finish getting dressed to leave.

 _End_

 **Just to clarify, this story is just an AU version of the events of from this episode. I hope you enjoyed! :)**

 ***An Electric Bath is a special type of bath that sends your nervous system into a crazed frenzy. It supposedly helps with back pain and other severe physical pains. That's actually what was featured in the episode (that green water bath).**


End file.
